


Dimmi Cose Sconce

by rainbowpandas, RockyRants



Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Brat!Anthony, Bruises, Drag Queens, Flirting, Human!Anthony, Human!Husk - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Italian Mafia, Language Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Russian Husk, Russian Mafia, Teasing, Voice Kink, dom!husk, human!AU, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Anthony picks up a guy at a bar for a one-night stand. But a crossing of paths brings them together again much sooner than either had anticipated.For the Voice prompt of Huskerdust Week 2021
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149338
Comments: 23
Kudos: 89





	Dimmi Cose Sconce

**Author's Note:**

> So we've had the idea for this fic since November and were so glad we could write it for Huskerdust week.
> 
> This is a separate Human!AU from When We Meet Again, which is why we kept Husk's name as such. We've set it in NYC in the 1930's.
> 
> Thank you to @less_ka on twitter for the Russian translations and @blue_ech0 on twitter for the Italian translations. All translations can be found at the end of the fic!

“You’re up early.”   
  
Anthony froze with one foot out the window at the sound of the low voice. He sat down fully on the window sill and looked back over his shoulder, ignoring the pleasant ache in his backside. The man he had slept with the night before was leaning up against one of the walls, a smirk on his face as he watched the blonde scrambling out his window. 

Anthony’s eyes trailed over the man’s broad chest, humming to himself as he looked at the bite marks he’d left the night before.    
  
Husk.

He was tall. Dark hair and bright hazel eyes that Anthony swore nearly glowed in the dark. He was strong, too. Strong enough to throw Anthony around just the way he liked. No accent, as far as Tony could hear in his voice; being the son of a capo you could never be too careful with who you took to bed. Though, usually Anthony wasn’t very careful at all. 

It wasn’t a rare occurrence for Anthony, picking up some company at one of his clubs. Hardly anyone who knew him in drag knew who he actually was, so it was fun. It was easy. And Husk had been no exception.    
  
He’d met him at the bar after getting out of his dress for the night. They had a few drinks. A few laughs. Husk had called him pretty and they ended up at the tall man’s apartment for the night. 

And what a night it had been.    
  
“Got somewhere ta be,” Anthony purred, “But I had fun last night.”   
  
Husk gave the man a small smirk, walking over to his window. The blonde didn’t strike him as the kind of person to make a quick getaway, but apparently he’d been wrong. It was always a crap shoot with guys he brought home from those kind of clubs anyway. Some stayed until late morning, others were out the door before Husk could get his pants back on. Not that it mattered, he made sure to jump between the pansy clubs and the ordinary clubs on a regular basis. Not being too familiar with one person kept things from becoming messy. 

Husk leaned against the window jamb, looking down at the Italian man. Anthony was tall, not as tall as Husk was, but tall enough. Bright, mismatched brown eyes and soft blonde hair and legs that went on for days. He’d been fun.   
  
“You know, I have a door,” Husk said with a bit of a shrug.    
  
“Yeah, I’m sure your land lady is down there now at this hour. Don’t think you’ll want ta explain that.”   
  
“She doesn’t usually give me much trouble. If any,” Husk smirked, yanking on Anthony’s shirt collar to pull him into a kiss. He nipped the blonde’s lower lip as he pulled away, grinning, “I won’t keep you, though.”    
  
“See ya around, stud,” Tony laughed, slipping out the window and down the fire escape. He had to get back to the house and get changed if he was going to get to his meeting on time. 

* * *

  
Anthony took a deep breath, stretching his arms above his head as he walked down the street with his brother and father. It was going to be a good day, he could feel it. He had that lingering, pleasant soreness that only came with a good fuck, he was hoping to perform that evening at his favorite club, and once they got this meeting out of the way it would be smooth sailing to bigger bucks.    
  
Anthony, Nico, and their father, Ricky were set to have a meeting with a few members of some Russian faction about allowing their dealers to sell product in overlapping territory. Better than being caught in some shootout. And less likelihood for cop involvement. Tony doubted he’d be in the meeting for very long; he knew he was just there to rattle off numbers while his dad handled the real negotiation. Nico had just been brought along for security purposes. 

“You’re in an usually good mood today,” Nico grumbled, looking up at his younger brother. Anthony grinned and gave a shrug.    
  
“Had fun last night.”   
  
“You were s’posed ta be working.”   
  
“I was workin’. I had fun after work. Ya know what that is right? Fun?” Anthony rolled his eyes as they rounded the corner to the restaurant. He jogged the final steps to open the door for his father and brother.    
  
The Russians were already waiting there for them, sitting at the table that Anthony’s father liked to have meetings at. Tony could make out three of them, two were facing the door while the other had his back to the entrance. He could hear them muttering in their own language. Fuck if Tony could figure out what they were saying.   
  
It was strange, going to a meeting and not being able to entirely make out what the other party was saying. Anthony could speak both Italian and English. But this… Well, this must be what other factions felt like during meetings with his family.

  
“Gentlemen,” Enrico spoke up. As soon as Enrico cleared his throat, the two older men stood from their table, giving small polite nods as they shook the capo’s hand. The third man got up more slowly and turned to face their new business partners.   
  
Anthony’s blood turned to ice in his veins the moment he made out the man’s face.   
  
It was Husk.    
  
What the fuck was he doing here? He worked for these dickheads? Did they know? Did they send him to the club last night on purpose? Of course not, they didn’t have that kind of man power. They barely had enough boots on the ground to be considered a problem.    
  
Husk caught Anthony’s eye and froze for a moment, clearly not expecting to see Tony at the meeting. Soon, his own shoulders relaxed as he let his boss do the talking.    
  
Tony could only hear his heart beating in his ears. He was minutely aware of the fact that his father was talking to the head of the other group, barely registering the handshakes that passed between all of them. He wouldn’t have been able to repeat any of the mens’ names even if you paid him. He barely picked up the fact that his fuck from the night before was there as some sort of security for the bosses. Anthony was, however, very aware of the ache that his shirt collar was causing against one hickey on his neck.   
  
He shook Husk’s hand when it was extended, giving a small nod before sitting down at the table. The Italian schooled his face into a passive expression as he was once again reminded of the lovely bites and bruises that lay beneath his own clothing. He didn’t miss the small smirk that crossed Husk’s face as he sat. 

The meeting felt like it went on forever. Tony was able to give vague amounts of how much they made with their product. His father negotiated the amount of money the Russians could hope to earn from this little arrangement. About halfway through the meeting Anthony let his eyes flick over to Husk. The Russian bastard seemed to have his eyes trained on the hickey that was poking out from the collar of Tony’s shirt. His eyes flicked back up to Anthony’s and winked. The Italian hid his blush behind a large sip of wine. 

“So,” Enrico said with a smile, “We’ll meet back here tomorrow. Hammer out the rest of the finer details. We’ll have a couple of dealers start feeling out the territory this weekend.”   
  
Tony’s attention whipped towards his father. Another meeting? Tomorrow? He was really going to have to sit at a table with this guy  _ again _ ? The blonde downed the rest of his wine in a large gulp before standing with his father.    
  
“You’ve been quite fair,” One of the older men reached forward to shake Enrico’s hand.    
  
“It was a pleasure to meet you,” Husk said, reaching forward to take Tony’s hand in a handshake.    
  
“Likewise,” The Italian’s voice was tense, even as the Russians made their way out of the restaurant.   
  
“Tony… Anthony!” Enrico’s voice was sharp, snapping Tony’s attention back to the table. His father looked at him sternly, “Pull your head out of your ass for five minutes. I want ya ta go down to that club on 8th tonight and sell a bit of product for us. Need to make sure these dicks aren’t gonna invite themselves into one of our bars.”    
  
“Yes, sir,” Tony did his best to fight down a smile. If he was down on 8th he could stop by the Village after he was done early. He’d be able to sell quickly, no doubt.   
  
Tony found himself leaving the restaurant soon enough. He had to go pick up product from one of his father’s soldiers and then get ready to go out to the club. He could pop by The Moroccan Village beforehand and let the guys know he could go on stage that night. Even just being in the early show would be a much needed distraction.

Before he could get any further, a hand darted out and grabbed Anthony by the arm, yanking him into the alley. Tony reached into his pocket, pulling out his switch-blade quickly, and pressed it up against the assailant’s neck as he was pushed against the wall. It took the Italian a few moments to realize that it had been Husk who pulled him away.    
  
Husk looked at the knife and then back up to Anthony dryly. The Italian man was certainly full of surprises today. Jumpier than the night before. Though he supposed that had something to do with realizing what they were both involved in.    
  
“That’s new.”   
  
“Can’t be too careful, can ya?” Tony pulled the knife away after a breath, folding it to place it back in his pocket, “Whaddya want?”    
  
“You didn’t tell me you were a fuckin’ Capo’s kid,” Husk grumbled. This made things complicated. More complicated than Husk would have liked.    
  
“Oh, didn’t I? See, I was a little distracted last night with your thick cock up my ass. Must have slipped my mind,” Anthony gave the man a shit eating grin, resting back against the brick, “Ya weren’t exactly up front ‘bout who you were either.”   
  
“I was a bit busy fuckin’ that smart mouth of yours,” He half snarled in his face. Tony felt his legs wobble just a bit as Husk pulled away, “Your pops know what you do after you’re done selling for the night?”   
  
“The fuckin’ men part or the dressin’ up part?” Anthony gave a derisive chuckle and shook his head, “Why, you gonna tell him?”    
  
“No need to get snippy,” Husk leaned back in again, crowding Tony up against the wall. Anthony could feel his cheeks heating up immediately, the closeness bringing back memories of the night before, “I’m just covering my own ass makin’ sure you don’t talk either.”    
  
“Trust me, I’m not about ta risk my neck, even for dick like yours,” he shrugged, “But I don’t think we’re plannin’ on makin’ a habit out of this,” He motioned between the two of them, “Ya don’t seem like the type of guy who comes to those kinda clubs. Not often anyways.”   
  
“Really. Is that what you think?” Husk’s voice was steady, his eyes flicking across Tony’s face to try and catch any whiff of nerves. Shockingly enough, he found none. Kid really knew when to push, didn’t he?

“I  _ think _ I got lucky last night,” Anthony’s eyes trailed down to Husk’s lips and then back up to his face, “People who come to those kinda clubs are lookin’ for a good time and good fuck outside of normal life. But like ya said… you just wanna cover yer ass. Makin’ sure people don’t talk. Doesn’t seem like you’d take that kinda risk twice,” He gently put a hand on Husk’s chest, pushing him backwards, “Like I said this mornin’ I had a fun time last night, stud. I’ll see ya around. Or maybe I won’t.” He shrugged, giving Husk a wink as he walked out of the alley. 

* * *

Anthony tossed back the rest of his drink, double checking his lipstick as he set the glass back down on the polished bartop. For as wonderful as the day had started, he was a bit more on edge than he would have liked to be. A quick line before going on stage had helped, at least a little bit. The addition of a strong drink after his set seemed to help as well. The night was still young, maybe he’d shake this stupid feeling before midnight and have plenty of time left to have some fun.    
  
Of course that fucking Russian bastard had been running around in his mind. His handsome fucking face and those bright eyes. Anthony hadn’t been lying when he had told the man he had had fun. It had taken an extra layer of powder and a thick necklace to even attempt to cover up the vicious hickey on his neck. 

The bartender put down a fresh martini in front of Anthony. The blonde looked down at it and back up at the bartender once more.   
  
“I didn’t order this, Jack,” He said with a confused quirk of his brow. Jack pointed down to the other end of the counter. Anthony’s eyes followed to see a familiar face sitting at the corner of the bar, glass raised in a mocking toast. Tony narrowed his eyes and picked up the drink, making his way over to Husk. The man’s grin grew with each step Tony took.    
  
“You know,” Husk said as the man got close enough to hear him, “I met a young man today who looks very similar to you, ma’am. Maybe you know him.”   
  
“Ha ha. So funny,” Anthony said with a roll of his eyes, tucking a strand of hair from his wig back behind his ear, “What are ya doin’ here?”    
  
“Can’t a man enjoy a floor show and a good drink?” Husk asked dryly, holding his glass up in front of his face.   
  
“Not someone like you. You just want your dick sucked again, don’tcha?” Tony smirked, taking a sip from his martini. This guy was somehow stubborn and flirtatious at the same time. It was...pretty hot. Last night Anthony had been the one taking initiative but it was fun to have the tables turned.   
  
“I’m just doin’ my job.” Husk finished his own drink, setting the empty glass back down on the bar, “Outside is technically part of our territory. Gotta make sure you aren’t steppin’ out before a solid deal is set.” 

“And we own the club. Fair is fair, so really, you’re on my turf, ain’t cha?” Tony teased, “Ya don’t exactly blend in with the crowd here. Afraid of someone findin’ out?”

“Nah,” The brunette shrugged, “We don’t stand out like your guys. You worried ‘bout your pop findin’ out about all of this?”    
  
“Well… here’s the thing,” Anthony took a step closer to Husk, he could smell the scent of the man’s soap, “The only people who really know what I do outside of dealin’ are me and you.” He tapped the center of Husk’s chest, watching him carefully, “And ya aren’t exactly the chatty type.”    
  
“You are. If I remember last night correctly.”    
  
“I can be. But ya seemed ta enjoy it. I think ya like that I let my voice out.”   
  
Husk shrugged. He shifted forward on his stool, his face close to Tony’s with a wicked smile on his lips.    
  
“Care to test that theory?” He challenged, eyes sharp and full of mirth.   
  
Tony grinned and quickly downed the rest of his martini. He reached past Husk’s shoulder to set his empty glass down on the bartop, letting his arm brush against the man’s shirt.    
  
“Let me get changed,” Tony smirked. As he began to pull away, Husk grabbed his hand, holding him back for just a moment. The Russian rubbed a thumb over Anthony’s knuckles in thought.    
  
“You should keep that pretty makeup on,” Husk dropped his hand, looking back to the bartender. He made a motion for a refill on his drink, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Tony, “It looks good on you.” 

* * *

The second they were back in Husk’s apartment, Anthony was on his knees. He couldn’t help it. This guy just did something to him. Usually he was a lot more into drawing things out, playing around, being chased. But this goddam Russian made him want to...prove himself. His challenge back at the bar had Tony all riled up. He wanted to knock this guy down a peg before he let him take the reins.

Making quick work of Husk’s belt and pants, Tony laved his tongue up the side of his cock, making sure to smear a bit of his lipstick along the shaft as he went. The brunette hissed, trying to stifle a swear in Russian.

“Mmm, you can let it out handsome. I know who ya work for now. You don’t hafta hide it.” Anthony grabbed Husk’s shaft by the base and swirled his tongue around the tip, “Say all the dirty things ta me ya want. I don’t care what language.”

“Fuck! You’re so mouthy.” Husk grit his teeth,  “Держу пари, твой макияж будет выглядеть еще красивее, когда я его испорчу. ” He reached down with one hand, stroking a thumb across Anthony’s plush lips before pushing to the side, smearing his lipstick just enough.

Anthony grinned. He didn’t know what the man said but damn did he like the way he said it. He placed a few more kiss marks along the hardened length before taking it into his mouth. Tony stuck out his tongue just a bit to swallow Husk’s cock as far as he could, letting out a moan when he felt his lips touch the base.

“ Черт тебя дери! Ты ведь делаешь это нарочно, не так ли? ” Husk braced one arm against the wall and clenched his other hand through Tony’s hair. The blonde kept asking for hair pulling last night so tonight he’d be sure to give it to him twice as much. He felt the younger man smile around his cock as he sucked, engulfed in wet heat every time Tony bobbed his head. 

Anthony reached around and grabbed Husk by the ass, digging his nails in. He hollowed his cheeks as he continued sucking, trying to reduce the brunette to a panting mess. The blonde could feel the fingers in his hair squeeze tighter, pull harder. The Russian began bucking his hips into Tony’s mouth, clearly unable to keep himself still. The needy thrusts made Anthony’s own arousal strain in his pants. He wanted relief but he was enjoying himself too much to stop the messy blowjob he was giving. He’d get to feel good later, anyway.

But suddenly his head was yanked back, his swollen lips sliding off of Husk’s dick with a soft, slick sound. Husk pulled his head back so he was looking him in the eye. Anthony could see how flushed the older man was at this point; it sent a little thrum of cocky pride right to his chest. A smirk spread across the blonde’s face when one of those large hands stroked his cheek and lifted his chin up. Husk’s eyes hardened and he let out a small hum, like he was thinking about how best to return the pleasure to Tony.

“Up.” he said, guiding Anthony’s chin higher still. The motion added a layer of intimacy to the demand, causing a blush to spread across Tony’s freckled face. The second Anthony stood, Husk brought him into a furious kiss and lifted him by the thighs, hoisting them around his waist. Strong arms and legs held the blonde like he weighed nothing, carrying him towards the bedroom.

They moaned into each other’s mouths, their erections rubbing together through the fabric of Tony’s pants. Husk kicked open the door to his room, not bothering to close it behind him, and then dropped Anthony onto the mattress. The blonde let out an excited, surprised squeal as he hit the bed, looking up at the broad shouldered man who loomed above him.

“You asked for it rough last night, so I assume it’s what you still want now?” Husk asked matter-of-factly as he slipped his tie off his neck and unbuttoned his shirt. Anthony shivered, turned on by the domineering posture and exposed chest hair he saw peeking out from between the split of white cotton.

“Oh baby, yes.” The blonde’s breath hitched. He propped himself up on an elbow and reached out to ball the shirt’s hem in his fist, pulling Husk down to meet him. Their lips crashed together, tongues sliding against each other between bites and sucks. They undressed as best they could as they continued to kiss, quickly shedding their shirts and pulling the larger man’s pants down. As Husk leaned back to finish stepping out of his boxers, he stopped to leave a rough whisper in Tony’s ear.

“Good.”

Anthony’s heart skipped a beat as the gravelly voice vibrated through him, taking the moment between touches to finish taking his pants and shoes off. He was fully nude now, except for his socks, though he couldn’t care less about removing them. All he wanted was Husk’s large, warm hands on him. His wide chest pressing against his own. Their mouths making new hickeys and bites to go with the ones that were still scattered on their skin from the night before. Tony let out a whimper thinking about what was to come and used his legs to wrap around Husk’s hips to pull him close again.

Husk chuckled and scanned the pale body squirming on the bed, grinning at the constellation of freckles and bruises on his skin. He leaned over to glide his hand along Anthony’s abdomen and down to his waist, circling a thumb around a particularly dark mark he’d left right above the blonde’s hip bone.

“You’re gonna need better powder the next time yer on stage, sweetheart. After I’m done with you, these might be harder to cover up.” He pressed the pad of his thumb gently into the center of the bruise, making Anthony hiss, though there was still a look of coy enjoyment on his face.

“Mmm...It’s worth it.”

“А ты действительно маленький извращенец, хах? ”  The brunette smirked and snatched the tube of lubricant off his bedside table.

“I don’t know what ya fuckin’ said but it better have been somethin’ like ‘I can’t wait to fuck your brains out’ or else I’m gonna be real annoyed.”

“Y’know, you still have yet to convince me that I enjoy your non-stop talkin’.” Husk gave a sarcastic look as he squeezed KY onto his fingers and slicked them up. He pressed his fingertips against Anthony’s center and began to gently spread the lube around. The blonde bit his lip at the soft touch, wishing Husk would stop teasing him like this.

“Dio, sei testardo. Ti piace proprio farmi urlare-AHHHH.” Tony was cut off as Husk stuffed two fingers into him without warning

“E questo cos'era? Non credo di aver sentito bene.” A sly grin spread across the Russian’s face as he pumped his fingers into Anthony’s ass, working him open. Squelching, wet sounds filled the room, the younger man’s cries and moans punctuating each thrust. His words were knocked out of him and his mind was going white; he couldn’t even respond to Husk’s sudden use of Italian. It didn’t take long to get Tony stretched, which was welcome since both men were impatiently aching for more.

Husk slipped his fingers out and spread lube along his throbbing erection, a grunt falling from his lips at the sight before him. Anthony had wasted no time in lifting his thighs up and spreading himself, breathing heavily in anticipation. The older man couldn’t help but chuckle at the wanton display.

Tony wanted Husk inside him, needed Husk inside him. He kept his eyes trained on the heavy cock that was just inches from his core, staring as the brunette lined himself up and began pressing himself inside. Anthony tossed his head back, digging his nails deeper into his skin with each deliciously searing inch that filled him.

“Shit! You’re still so tight!” Husk hissed as he bottomed out. He gave a testing thrust, watching Tony keen and buck his hips. “You ready?”

“If ya don’t start fuckin’ me right now I’m gonna roll ya over and do it myself.”

The Russian grabbed Anthony where his thighs met his hips and pulled back slowly, a smile sparkling in his eyes. This guy really did know how to bring out Husk’s desire to dominate.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Husk gave a hard snap of his hips, beginning to fuck Tony at a ruthless pace.

Flesh slapped against flesh, curses fell from Anthony’s lips and Husk felt the warm, vice-like grip pulse around him every time he thrust back in. They were so lost in the carnal pleasure that they almost didn’t hear the loud, pounding knock at the door. 

Almost.

A few bass-y raps reverberated from the front hall to the bedroom. The two men locked eyes, surprised confusion cutting through their lust. Husk slowed his thrusting but couldn’t bear to stop himself completely. He didn’t want to stop touching the blonde beneath him. So instead he turned his head and called out in the direction of the apartment’s entrance.

“Who is it?!” His voice was clipped and harsh. Tony held his breath.

“Husk! Поднимай свою ленивую задницу и давай к нам! Мы направляемся в клуб! ” A group of Russian men could be heard outside, laughing and mingling. Hearing that it was mob people, Anthony quickly used both hands to cover his mouth. Husk’s pumps were slower but they were still deep and dragging noises out of Tony’s chest. The blonde’s face flushed as he willed his moans to turn into quiet wimpers.

“Да, рановато ещё! Давайте выпьем! ”  A different guy called out.

Husk looked down at the sweaty, desperate man beneath him and grinned wickedly. He lifted Tony’s hips a bit and made his thrusts harder, angling to hit Tony’s prostate dead on. The Russian gave a few slow prods against Anthony’s inner walls, watching his brown eyes roll back as he tried to stay quiet.

“Не могу! Я тут не один!” The brunette called back, still smiling. Anthony glared at him; despite the language barrier he could tell Husk was taunting him.

A cacophony of laughter came from outside the door. 

“Оооо! Девчонка для тебя важнее, чем твои товарищи, хах? Её киска так хороша? ”

Husk wrapped the Italian’s pale legs around his waist again to free up his hands. He braced one against the mattress next to Anthony’s stomach and the other he brought to his mouth. He licked his pointer finger and thumb, then reached down to gently roll and tug at one of Tony’s nipples.The extra stimulation made the blonde twitch as he held his hands tighter to his face, like more pressure would do anything to keep his voice down.

“Отвалите и дайте мне насладиться вечером, свиньи!” Husk rolled his eyes. God, his buddies’ timing was shit. But it  _ was _ fun to see the Italian flustered like this. He’d been shameless since they first met, but now he was hiding. The group outside were still making rude remarks but Husk wasn’t paying attention anymore. Instead, he moved his palm from fondling Tony’s chest up to pull the pale hands from his mouth. The Russian’s fist was large enough to hold both of the younger man’s wrists and pry them off his lips. Tony’s makeup was more smeared now, from both the kisses and the tears; a gorgeous mess.

“It’s no fun if you cover that pretty face of yours.” Husk lowered his voice a bit, watching several stages of emotion flash through Anthony’s eyes; irritation, embarrassment, arousal, amusement and, finally, bratty defiance.

“You’re such an asshole. Ahhhh~” Anthony’s voice was a harsh whisper-turned-moan as the older man pistoned his hips a little bit faster. As Husk picked up speed, he draped his body over Tony’s and, still held in one palm, pinned his hands above his head. He could feel Anthony’s breath puffing in the crook of his neck, hearing his noises getting louder and louder. A particularly loud choking sob fell from Tony’s mouth and suddenly, Husk felt teeth sink into his flesh. He hissed in pain but kept his thrusts going, not caring about the men outside.

The group must have heard the noise Anthony made because Husk heard a final call of, “Ахх, ладно, ну и пошел ты! Наслаждайся своей шлюхой! ” and then muted footsteps until all he could hear was the soft creaking of the mattress and the labored breaths of him and his lover.

The second he felt Anthony unclench his jaw, Husk stood up straight and pulled out. Tony went to protest but it was cut short as he was flipped over, chest hitting the bed. The older man shoved back into slippery heat with one forceful thrust and then snatched Tony’s wrists again, moving them so he could hold them like a handle at the center of his back. A mischievous smirk was plastered on Tony’s face when Husk looked at him next, though it was half hidden now that the Italian was laying on his stomach. Husk took the pale wrists in one hand, using the other to clench sandy hair and lift Anthony’s head from the covers.

“Good boys don’t fuckin’ bite.” He growled playfully, grinding deep into Anthony’s ass. 

Tony’s knees were up under him and he angled a bit so he could get Husk to go deeper than before, clenching his muscles. This all felt so unbelievably good. The teasing, the man-handling, the thick cock filling him to the brim, not to mention hearing Russian sarcastically snarled into his ear. Their first time yesterday had been great. But this? This was unreal. This was everything from the night before without the caution that had been beneath every rough action; the fear of overstepping or pushing too far. Husk was rough but he had been cautiously polite the whole time. Now he knew Tony’s limits and felt comfortable giving him what he wanted without having to double check. And it allowed Anthony to get completely lost in the passionate ferocity he desperately craved.

Though Husk was holding Tony’s wrists, the younger man’s palms and fingers were still free to move. Twisting his hands just a bit, Anthony flipped the Russian off with a giggle. 

“Who said anythin’ about me bein’ a good boy?”

Husk let out a stunned huff of laughter. It was almost charming how much attitude the blonde had even though he was bound and pinned in place.

“Что ж, если ты не будешь хорошим мальчиком, то я буду вынужден преподать тебе урок.”  There was a taunting edge to Husk’s tone that made Anthony shiver and roll his hips instinctively. The brunette pressed Tony’s face back into the mattress. Fuck, this guy was good at playing the game.

“Oh, c’mon. If you’re gonna threaten me with a good time at least do it in a language I can understa - ah  _ fuck~ _ ” In the middle of Tony’s snarky comeback, Husk had pulled his cock almost all the way out but instead of teasing more he buried himself to the base. This time the pace was brutal, animalistic. He tightened his grip on Tony’s hands but let go of his hair. His fingers pressed back into the younger man’s hip, using the grip to impale Anthony onto his dick even harder than before.

Anthony couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. The only thing he knew was ferocious rutting and the sounds of Russian curses filling the room. He could feel his mascara running down his cheeks, his center being repeatedly stretched and filled, and the tiny pinpricks of Husk’s nails digging into his side. It was so much. Almost too much, in the best possible way.

“Hng! Husk! Cum inside me!” He shouted between his cries and gasps, not caring how needy he sounded. He’d be a little bitch for this guy. He’d more than proved himself at this point.

Husk’s cock twitched at the prospect of pumping his seed into Anthony as far as it could go. He felt the convulsing pressure around him and looked at the drooling, sweaty, make-up smeared man on his bed. They locked eyes for a moment, the pleading look on Anthony’s face hitting him right between the legs. The building tension within Husk snapped,his release spilling into Tony as he groaned. With every shivering stutter of the brunette’s hips, Anthony rocked back to take even more of Husk.

“More! More please! Don’t stop!” The blonde begged, squirming to try to show how much he needed extra stimulation. Husk’s fingers found their way between cream thighs to stroke Anthony’s neglected, dripping shaft, and picked up his pace again. A few more moments of frantic fucking and fondling Tony’s cock had him teetering on the edge until his back arched, his toes pointed and cum splattered onto the bed beneath him. He let out a strangled cry and pulsed around the length still inside him, not caring about keeping his voice down.

Husk’s dick felt practically raw as he pulled out, pumping the last drops of his after-shocks all over the small of Anthony’s back. There was something in the way that the blonde looked, all spent but hips still high, that made a dominant part of Husk’s mind take control. He looked at the cum dripping out of Tony’s twitching hole, scooped it up with three of his fingers and plunged them into Anthony without warning.

“Husk!  _ Husk! _ Yes!” Tony tensed and writhed at the forceful action, his thighs spasming as Husk finger fucked him.

“You wanted me to cum inside you, that’s where it’s gonna stay. You hear me?” The older man twisted his digits further into Anthony’s ass.

“Yes! Fuck~ Ahhhhhnnn!”

The pads of Husk’s fingers found the younger man’s swollen prostate, pressing and rubbing it the gland in small circles. Anthony’s voice went from cry to wail to high-pitched whine in less than a minute.

“Дай мне услышать твой крик, красавчик.”  Husk purred.

The constant barrage on his overstimulated p-spot made the Italian see stars, electricity buzzing through every nerve like pins and needles. He could barely breathe. One more swirl of pressure against his inner walls had Tony shrieking, another orgasm ripping through him. His knees gave out and he collapsed on the bed, wheezing and chuckling as he breathed through his peak. His body instinctively pulled away from Husk’s fingers, unable to take much more physical contact.

Husk slumped next to Anthony on the mattress and wiped his fingers off on his discarded boxers. Then he wrapped an arm around the younger man, pulled him onto his chest and brought him into a languid, open-mouthed kiss. It was slow and sloppy but that was to be expected from the haze that Tony was in.

They laid there in post-coital calm, breathing deeply, their minds catching up to the present moment.

“I knew you liked when I was loud....ya fuckin’...liar.” The blonde slurred his words, brain still foggy from the world-breaking orgasm he’d just experienced.

Husk snorted and grinned, “Yeah, but was it worth provin’ it to me?”

“Mmm...maybe. Depends on if I can walk tomorrow or not.” Anthony let out a weak laugh, lazily twirling his fingers in Husk’s chest hair.

Husk rubbed Tony’s lower back. There was a gentle intimacy behind it that hadn’t been there when they first slept together. Either Husk felt bad about annihilating Anthony like that or...maybe he was just a caring guy who took a minute to get comfortable. A softie behind a hard shell. Cute.

“You took me so well, pretty boy.” Husk smirked, using his thumb to wipe away the dried mascara lines on Tony’s cheeks.

“Heh...ya weren’t so bad yourself, handsome,” Anthony lifted his head just enough to look at where he had bitten the man earlier. The mark was already turning a dark red color, “Yer shirt gonna cover that tomorrow?” He caressed the curve where Husk’s shoulder met his neck, tracing the bite mark in gentle thought.

“Eh, who gives a shit?” The brunette turned, taking Tony’s lips in another kiss. Then he sat up and gently helped Anthony shift so they were laying in bed the correct direction, pulling the covers up over their naked bodies.

“Uh..don’tcha wanna clean up?” Tony asked, surveying the mess on their skin and around the room.

“Nah. It’s too far and you’re comfy.” Husk pulled the blonde closer to him and purred into his ear, “Plus, I told you where my cum needs to stay, didn’t I?”

Freckled cheeks flushed with arousal. God fuckin’ dammit. If he wasn’t so thoroughly bruised, that sentence would have given Tony the stamina for a round three.

“Mmmmm..yes, sir.” Anthony hummed, nuzzling his face closer into Husk’s broad shoulders.

The two men from different sides of mob life soon found themselves unconscious, tangled together in an intimate embrace.

* * *

When Anthony blinked awake the next morning he found the space next to him in bed empty and a gentle warmth on his lower back. He pushed himself up on his elbows to look around the room, the dull ache that settled at the base of his spine wasn’t nearly as bad as he anticipated. With a quick glance over his shoulder he could see why. It seemed Husk had woken up early and gotten him a hot water bottle. The man really did seem a lot softer than he first appeared.    
  
“Figured you’d sleep later this time,” A voice from the bedroom doorway made Tony twist to look. Husk stood there with a plate in one hand and a washcloth in the other.    
  
“You wore me out,” Tony said with a shrug, “What’s that?”    
  
“Uh, toast. Hope that’s okay. Coffee’s still brewin’,” Husk shrugged and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. He handed the damp washcloth to Tony and put the plate on the nightstand, “You’ve still got your makeup everywhere. As pretty as it is, I don’t think it’s comfortable.”   
  
The blonde man let out a small laugh and took the cloth, using it to wipe off the mess of lipstick and eyeshadow smeared on his face. He must have looked like a clown after sleeping face down all night, which would have been embarrassing if Husk hadn’t called him pretty. Husk didn’t move from his spot on bed, eyes roaming over Anthony’s back.    
  
“Is the water bottle still hot enough?” He asked, pressing the back of his hand against it to check the temperature. Anthony hummed appreciatively.    
  
“Yeah, it’s fine,” He handed the wash cloth back, grabbing a slice of the toast and watched Husk carefully.    
  
“Shower’s through there,” Husk motioned to a door off the bedroom, “Think you can get there by yourself?” The brunette couldn’t stop a smirk from crawling across his face. Anthony laughed and rolled onto his side with a small groan.    
  
“We’ll see,” He pushed himself to standing, feeling his legs wobble just a bit. Jesus, this guy had really put him through the wringer the night before. Just as he thought he was about to tumble back into bed, Husk was there holding him a bit more upright. Tony’s heart skipped, quickly regaining his footing so he could pull away from the other man, “See?” He grinned, “I’m good.”   
  
“Sure,” Husk laughed and gave him a nod.

A quick shower helped Anthony feel more like a person and less like a walking sex toy...even if he did like feeling like the latter from time to time. Soon he found himself finishing up a cup of coffee in the other man’s kitchen

“Y’know…” He started slowly, “You coulda just kicked me out when ya woke up. Don’t hafta be this nice ta me.”

“Bullshit. You can barely walk without your legs fallin’ out from under ya. Least I can do is help get you on yer feet for that meetin’ later.” Husk snorted, his tone blunt.

“I already feel better. Though, I still gotta get home and change.” Anthony stood from the kitchen table, still a little tender. He did a small twirl for effect; showing that while he was a little slow moving, the morning of a hot water bottle, a shower and some food helped him back to his feet.

Husk sighed, shaking his head, “Fine. Just take it easy. And no fire-escape today. Don’t want you slippin and bustin’ your ass more than it already is.”    
  
“No fun allowed,” Tony laughed, “but fair’s fair.” The Italian shrugged and grabbed his suit coat, making his way to the door. Just as he reached for the knob he felt himself getting pulled back by the arm into a kiss. 

“See you in a bit, pretty boy.”

* * *

Getting to the meeting was easy enough after that. Though for a wrap up meeting it seemed to be going on for a lot longer than Anthony would have liked. Again. His father had shooed him and Nico away when conversation turned to other matters, the Russians trying to get more than they had initially offered. 

Tony found himself standing in the kitchen with Nico and the waitstaff, door slightly cracked so they could be there if gunshots went off. He perked up when the door opened to reveal Husk, but fought down the urge to smile.    
  
“They’re gonna be at it for a while,” Husk sighed as he stepped off to the side, doing his best to stay out of the way of the servers. He looked nearly as bored as Tony felt. 

The Italian’s eyes glanced over him, settling on the bite mark that peaked out from Husk’s collar. Nico seemed to be distracted enough, doing his best to eavesdrop on the conversation in the other room. Anthony supposed he could have a little fun. 

“You look like you got mauled,” He teased, moving to stand next to the taller man. Husk’s eyes flicked to Nico, then to the restaurant workers, and then back to Anthony, “Rough night?”   
  
“Yeah, a bit. Mouthy bitch who needed to be put in their place,” The brunette smirked, crossing his arms, “But it was fun. Sometimes their bite is worse than their bark. You know how it is.” 

“Yeah, you could say I do.”   
  
“Still needs a few lessons though,” Husk hummed, voice low and self-satisfied.

Anthony smiled into his wine glass, using it to hide the grin on his face. He knew Husk wanted to see him again. And after two nights of fun, Tony was thrilled by the idea. Maybe this time he could ask what all that Russian meant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translations:
> 
> [I bet your makeup will look even prettier when I mess it up]  
> [Dammit! You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?  
> [You really are a little pervert, aren’t you?]  
> [Husk! Get your lazy ass up and come join us! We’re heading to a club!]  
> [Yeah, it’s still early! Let’s get some drinks!]  
> [Can’t! Have some private company over!]  
> [Ohhhh! A gal is more important than your buddies, huh? Her pussy that good?]  
> [Piss off and let me enjoy my night, you pigs!  
> [Ahhhh fine, fuck you then! Enjoy your whore!]  
> [Well, if you aren’t a good boy then I have to teach you a lesson]  
> [Let me hear you scream, pretty boy.]
> 
> Italian Translations:
> 
> [God, you’re stubborn. I can tell you like making me screa-AHHHH.]  
> [What was that? Don’t think I heard you right.]
> 
> Where to find us:  
> Rainbowpandas  
> Twitter: @rainbowpandas23  
> 18+ Twitter: @rainbowopandas
> 
> Rockyrants  
> Twitter: @rocky_rants  
> 18+ Twitter: @rocky_ropes
> 
> Remember that consent is the most important part of sex and kink! Please be sure to communicate and negotiate with your partner before taking part in any form of kink!


End file.
